iCome Home
by WannabeWriterXO
Summary: It's been a year since Sam left for LA, now it's time to return to Seattle and catch up with old 'friends'. Will they all be happy to see her? What's really changed while she's been gone? #KillerTunaJump never happened! Seddie One-Shot.


**A/N: This is my first ever story so I'm not at all expecting it to be brilliant. Just a quick little one-shot from my favourite tv show to start with, just to get the hang of it and hopefully get some feedback from you guys! leave me a review and/or request and hopefully we can get onto some longer stories if this doesn't suck too much!**

***Sam and Cat episode #KillerTunaJump never happened in this***

**I don't own iCarly, Sam and Cat, any of the characters or anything to do with Nick.**

* * *

*Sam's POV*

The cold Seattle air sent chills down my spine as a removed my helmet from my head, shaking out my long blonde curls. I took and deep breath looking around at my home town, I love LA, but i've missed this place. Memories came flooding back with every sight I saw.

I left my bike in the Bushwell plaza parking lot before crossing the busy road and pulling open the door to my all-time favourite smoothie place. Nothing had changed, the bright purple seats, the little round tables, the twirling staircase in the corner...All exactly the same a year later.

"Sam?" I heard from across the room in a shocked voice

"T-BO!" I smiled heading to the counter

"Where you been? It's been what? A year?" He asked

"I've been down in LA, causing all kinds of trouble. I missed home though, needed to come back" I replied "Now how about a smoothie?"

"Large strawberry splat?" He grinned

"You remembered!" I cheered

"Could never forget, you were my best customer. It's been dead around here without you and Carly!"

"What about Freddie? Gibby? Spencer?" I asked taking the smoothie he handed to me

"Spencer still comes here regularly, Gibby sometimes, Freddie never" he sighed

I raised an eyebrow "Freddie loves it here though. Do you still live with them?"

He nodded "Yeah. Freddie changed over the past year, a lot. Once you left it's like he become a different person. He stopped doing all the stuff he used to, lost interest in anything to do with websites and editing, he gained an attitude, it's like he just stopped caring...about anything"

I frowned "Wow"

"He's home" T-Bo added "You should go see him"

"And what do I say?" I asked "Hey I randomly left for a year but now I'm back what's up?"

"No. But I know he's missing you"

I sighed "Alright"

I said goodbye to T-Bo and headed outside again. I crossed the road and entered my most walked through doors of all time into Bushwell Plaza lobby.

"HEY!" Lewbert yelled "YOU'RE BACK! GET OFF MY FLOOR!"

I cringed at the now slightly larger wart growing on his face. I made a quick dash for the elevator not looking back. I hit the little '8' on the wall and felt the elevator start to move. I stepped out and walked down the all too familiar hallway and looked at the two doors on either side of me. I debated which one to knock on. After a long think I then turned to the door labeled '8-C'. I knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in" I heard from the other side

I smiled before twisted the door nob and stepping into my 2nd home.

"Hey Spence" I laughed seeing the body sprawled out on the couch eating a bag of potato chips. He looked absolutely no different to when I last saw him.

I loud ear piercing squeal came from the thirty year old's mouth as he shot up, wrapped me in a massive hug and swung me around.

"What...How...Who" He got out staring at me like I wasn't real

"Nice to see you too Spencer" I laughed

"Sam what are you doing here?" He asked "When did you get back?"

"Bout an hour ago" I replied sticking my hand in the bag of chips "Decided it was time to come back, missed everyone"

"Have you seen Freddie yet?"

I shook my head.

"You need to go see him Sam"

"So T-Bo told me" I laughed

"He changed. He changed so much when you left Sam i've never seen someone so hurt"

"What?" I asked shocked

"He is not even close to the same person he used to be anymore. He doesn't talk to any of us, he's got an attitude, he's just not the same kid"

I sighed feeling guilty "I should go see him"

Spencer nodded "Goodluck"

"Thanks" I said turning for the door

"And Sam" Spencer added resulting in me turning back around "It's good to see you"

I smiled "Good to see you too Spence"

I walked over and left the apartment. I looked the door in front of me up and down before stepping forward and knocking. I let out a deep breath while tapping my fingers against my legs nervously.

I heard the chain be undone inside before the wooden store swung open. The most gorgeous boy i've ever seen stood in front of me, he was wearing grey sweatpants, no shirt and an insanely shocked expression.

"...Sam?" He asked in disbelief

I pulled my eyes away from his abs long enough to reply with a simple "Hey Benson". I took a few steps forward and walked into the apartment. He closed the before turning back to me.

Freddie had changed and right now i'm just judging looks! His arms were 2x bigger than when I left, he has the hottest abs I've ever seen, his hair is about the same length but nowhere near as neat and as done as it looked before, he had his left ear pierced and there was a tattoo across the right side of his ribcage.

"Hey Benson?" He asked "You leave for a year..Without even saying goodbye, finally come back and I get Hey Benson?"

"I..um...dont know what to say Freddie. I'm sorry"

He chuckled "Your sorry? Your sorry that you left only a month after our best friend moved to a different country! You're sorry you didn't say goodbye to me? Did I matter to you at all Sam? You never once rang or emailed. You don't care Puckett you never have"

"Of course I have!" I defended "I always cared! That's why I left! I figured after Carly left there'd be no reason for you to have to deal with my shit anymore. You could move on with your life and me leaving was the best way for that"

"You think you did me a favour?" He asked "You LEFT Sam! I haven't seen you for a whole year! How is that doing me a favour? My life turned crap after you left! I fucking loved you! I still fucking do and you just left!"

A small smile appeared on my face I stepped forward moving closer to his face "I'm here now" I whispered softly placing my lips on his. I felt his arms snake around my waist as his hands grabbed my ass pulling me up against him. My hands ran up his rock hard biceps and over his chest until they were behind his neck. It felt so perfect.

He pulled away glaring at me slightly.

"You thin you can just kiss me and it's all ok?" He asked

"No" I sighed "But i've been wanting to do that for the last year. You have no idea how much I missed you. How much i've wanted to contact you. I was just scared if I did I would ruin whatever perfect life you'd created here"

"It wasn't perfect" He said looking down "Not even close. You were my life, Sam. I was just too stupid to realise back then"

"I'm sorry" I whispered kissing him again "So" Kiss "Sorry"

"I'm back though, i'm never leaving again" I added

He shook his head "Please don't. I love you, Sam"

"I love you too" I smiled interlacing my hands with his

* * *

**A/N: Yes? No? Thoughts? Probably would've been better and gone on a bit longer but it's 1am haha. **

**Leave suggestions and feedback!**


End file.
